Micro-miniature fluid jetting devices are suitable for a wide variety of applications including hand-held ink jet printers, ink jet highlighters, ink jet air brushes, miniature evaporative coolers, and delivery of controlled quantities of medicinal fluids and purified water to precise locations. One of the challenges facing the manufacture and use of such miniature jetting devices is providing a device that is capable of dispensing two or more fluids at a time to provide a desired result. Such a process is particularly useful for providing color images, however, the process is not limited to ink jet printing applications.
Another challenge facing the manufacture and use of such devices is the provision of a device capable of dispensing multiple fluids without significant separation distance or white space between the different fluids being dispensed. In a color printing application, the white space between the different color dots inhibits a visual perception that the different colors have been mixed to provide a desired or substantially uniform hue. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved fluid jetting devices for dispensing multiple fluids to provide reduced amount of white space between deposited dots of fluid.